


May I be excused?

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: An inevitable situation disrupts Bruce and Natasha’s lazy day in bed.





	May I be excused?

It was one of those non-working days where they lie lazily on bed, feeling each others warmth, just letting time pass by. Neither of them say it out loud, but holding one another in each others arms for countless number of hours is what they really prefer to do during their free days.

Bruce had his back on the bed and his right shoulder served as a pillow for Natasha's head. He would plant soft kisses on her red strands every now and then while the fingers on his right hand continuously run through her hair.

Her eyes were closed and she was motionless. He's speculating that she's starting to drift off again and as much as he wants to do the same and not disturb her, the uncomfortable pressure on his bladder makes it impossible for him to do so. Slowly, he tried to extract himself from her soothing embrace but it was no good as he heard her complain faintly.

He was about to speak out but Natasha was the first to whisper the words "Don't go Bruce."

His movements ceased once he heard her muffled voice. He pressed his lips on her forehead and said "Nat, I have to go."

"Mmmnn, wait, five more minutes," She tightened her hold on his waist and enveloped his legs with one of hers.

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes now. I really need to go to the bathroom," He nuzzled her head tenderly and he felt her smile on his skin.

He took her hand on his waist, interlaced it with his before putting it away from his midsection so he could sit up. She counteract before he could even move up by burying her head on his neck, kissing and biting it on the side forcefully.

"Nat.."

Normally he'd allow her to shower him with her affection but right now he just can't as his body shivers due to one inevitable factor and he struggled to stop her from what she's doing.

Unconsciously, they were moving sideways toward the edge of the bed and he almost fell backwards, stopping him from moving away from her. She lifted her head up to look at him and her nose crinckled as she laughed at their position. He can't help but smile and chuckle at her adorable reaction, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I really really need to go to now," Bruce repeated, their eyes still locked at each other.

Natasha didn't respond verbally. She shook her head slowly, poking his lips with her nose, teasing him to kiss her again.

"Nat," He whimpered after pressing his lips to hers once more.

"Don't make me wait long," She released her grip, allowing him to stand freely from the bed.

"I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise," His lips curved upward and hers did the same. He nods and hurriedly made his way so he can go back to her immediately.

He, after all, gave her his word.


End file.
